


gorgeous

by r_eddie



Series: Song Lyrics [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on Song Lyrics, M/M, Reddie, no IT, popular Richie?, this will be a friggin series so be prepared for more songs coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_eddie/pseuds/r_eddie
Summary: Eddie getting all riled up on his crush on Richie.





	gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically based on a song called 'Gorgeous' by Taylor Swift. That song immediately reminded me of reddie for some reason, so I decided to write this and please, enjoy! (This song is really catchy, by the way. You should listen to it!)

_You should think about the consequence of your magnetic field being a little too strong  
_

_Age fourteen_

The hallways were, surprisingly, not that deserted, Eddie thought. He was a bit relieved by this, not wanting to be pushed over by people, or his paths being blocked by bullies. The mere thought of him being left alone made him feel slightly at ease, so he held his chin up higher, and continued walking down to his locker. 

Unfortunately, this didn't last long. He felt a little uncomfortable now, because no one was noticing him while he passed by other people's lockers, nor was disturbing him, just like they always did. Eddie started fiddling with his fanny pack until he reached his destination. 

He quickly did the combination and harshly opened it when it clicked, wanting to go to class with his friends already. He was worriedly pulling his books out with shaking hands when a familiar voice came from behind him. 

"Getting pretty excited there, aren't ya, Eds?" This startled Eddie more than he had anticipated, which caused him to nearly dropping the books. 

Eddie breathed a sigh of relief, not even minding the fact that Richie had called him 'Eds'. His hand was hovering over his chest from the shock. 

It worried Richie slightly when Eddie didn't respond. And when he didn't look at Richie. "Hey, everything alright?" Richie asked, placing an uncertain hand on Eddie's shoulder.

The gesture gave Eddie goosebumps on his neck, so he immediately craned his neck to look up at Richie to hide them. "Yeah," he breathed out as he nods, licking his dry lips. "Yeah." He had nothing to say anymore, his attention going back to his locker.

Richie reluctantly took his hand back to his sides. He wanted the tension to calm down before the other Losers arrive. "Wanna hang later after school? That ice cream shop that we used to go to just reopened." 

Eddie was grateful for him attempting to cheer him up, which it  _did_ cheer him up because he loved that shop with all his heart. "Will we have other company? Are the others...coming?" he asked, silently pleading for him to say, 'no, we won't'. 

He had this tiny crush on Richie for weeks now, and he'd rather see himself as unsanitary and dirty than admit on saying that. Frankly, it scared him at first when he had realized this, but he had thought that this feeling would just fade away, eventually. Sadly, he didn't have a clue on how this crush had developed over the weeks, but it did, and it frightened him because  _what would the others think when they find out?_

_What would Richie think if he found out?_

"W-well, no. I wasn't planning on it, but if you want them to come, that could still be arranged." Richie sheepishly replied. Eddie had his locker closed and was now facing the boy. 

Eddie resisted the smile that was creeping up his face when Richie had said this, regrettably implying that he made Richie nervous into thinking about the two of them being alone. While thinking this, Eddie inwardly cringed and suddenly thought about his past childish crushes that he used to have. 

Too busy about thinking the cringe-worthy memories, Eddie replied, "Uh, yeah, sure. I'll -" 

"Richie!"

Richie's head turned to the voice that called his name, but Eddie's didn't. He was used to these interruptions. He knew what he was going to get into, joining the 'popular' side. Well, not  _that_ kind of popular, but popular enough to have people to know him. And because he hanged out with Richie a lot, and that was enough.

Eddie scowled at the group of girls who were approaching them. He hated interruptions, and he most especially hated Richie being taken away from him.  _In the most platonic way,_ Eddie thought, or at least, forced himself to think. 

As time passed, Eddie waited at the side where people weren't crowded, and more people came to Richie to talk to him about anything. Eddie looked down at his watch, realizing that classes were about to start, and he had a class with Richie and Bill. He waited a little longer when the bell had rang, and some of the students still lingered near Richie, not even noticing the annoying ringing of the bell. 

He slightly shook his head at the view in front of him.  _Was he this likeable?_ Eddie took this opportunity to take a subtle look at Richie properly, since he hasn't got time to. 

Richie was...well,  _Richie._ He had his own look, and only him can rock that look. His Hawaiian shirt had creases on them, his shorts reached exactly above his knees. His shaggy dark hair was, as usual, dishevelled and his glasses were wider and larger than his face. His skin was as pale as ever, the faint pink tinge on his cheeks, the lazy smirk of his lips stood out. The lazy aura around Richie just made Eddie comfortable. And Eddie liked comfortable. 

The bell rang again, making Eddie swear and looked down at his watch. He was late. He looked at Richie one last time, before grabbing his bag and practically ran off to class. Bill was probably already waiting for the both of them to show up. 

"Eds, wait!" 

Eddie couldn't help but feel a bit happy that Richie noticed that he was gone and ran after Eddie just seconds after he did. "Hurry the fuck up, Richie. We're so late now because of your attention-seeking ass." he snarked, now walking in a fast pace rather than running.

He heard Richie chuckle at that, "Sorry?" Richie said skeptically, not bothered making stupid puns as he walks right beside Eddie.

"Damn right, you are." Eddie glared at him playfully, walking in class right before the teacher did.  

 

* * *

  

_You're so gorgeous, I can't say anything to your face, 'cause look at your face. And I'm so furious at you for making me feel this way, but what can I say? You're gorgeous._

_Age fifteen_

" _Happy Birthday!_ " 

Eddie had just opened the door to Bill's house when all of his friends appeared in front of him. Confetti and balloons were thrown at him, a homemade - an  _attempted_  homemade - cake was held out in front of him by Georgie Denbrough. Eddie wasn't surprised. They were very obvious when they planned this, and this happened exactly the day before his real birthday because they knew that Eddie's mom will be stealing him for the whole day for them to celebrate the whole day.

What he least expected was a tight embrace enveloping him, almost making him lose his balance. Seeing a flicker of red hair flashing before his eyes, he instantly recognize who that was. 

"Bev?" Eddie started hugging her back as tight when she hummed in agreement. They pull away. "What - what are you doing here?" he asked.

Beverly grinned, showing her teeth as she placed her hands in the pockets of her overalls. "Wouldn't wanna miss your birthday, now would I?" 

Eddie briefly flashed his teeth before keeping a straight face again. "But seriously, though, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your aunt?" He asked curiously. Everyone else seemed to stop talking to listen, like they also didn't know why she was there.

"Eddie..." Beverly let go of Eddie's gaze and turned to all of them and sighing. "Alright, everyone. Yes, I'm supposed to be with my aunt, but  _unfortunately_ , she and I decided that it was better for me to be here, so -" 

She didn't have time to finish her words when Ben literally jumped on her, followed by Bill, then Mike, then Eddie, then Stan and lastly, Georgie. They stayed there, cheering, laughing and just being happy with each other. Suddenly, Eddie felt like there was something, or rather  _someone,_ was missing. 

There were multiple rapid thuds coming from the door, causing them to jump and separate. "Ah, there's that bastard." Beverly spoke. 

_That...what?_

This made Eddie look around the room, finally dawning unto him that there was indeed a member missing from the group. 

_Richie._

Mike approached the door and opened it wide, oddly making Eddie's heart to thump out of nervousness. He began asking himself what he was nervous about. It was just Richie.  _Just Richie._ He hadn't seen him the whole day, though. He probably just missed his annoying remarks and jokes. 

Eddie tried to gulp, but he couldn't, because there was a lump on his throat, and he suddenly couldn't breathe anymore. He immediately took his inhaler out of his fanny pack, and pressed it down until he was able to breathe normally again. "Woah, you actually - okay, okay." Eddie heard Mike say.

Mike backed out of the way and revealed Richie. And Eddie just stared, almost dropping his inhaler and forgetting again how his lungs worked. Richie wasn't wearing any glasses, nor those crumpled clothes he wears, or his untidy hair, instead, he wore semi-formal clothes, newly washed hair, and clean shoes. He looked extra clean, and Eddie didn't know how to react to that. It felt strange, and totally not like Richie Tozier. 

The both of them locked eyes. Eddie suddenly felt underdressed because of his look. But it ended too soon as Beverly interrupted. "Why were you late?" placing her hands on her hips.

Richie looked surprised to see her, but brushed it off and decided to ask later. "I was busy fucking Eddie's -" a stern glare came out of nowhere, "- sorry. I meant to say is that I have a very reasonable explanation as to why I am late."

"Which is..?" Stan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Richie opened his mouth to spill it out, but instead said, "Why the hell is the cake on the floor?" Their attention - except Eddie's - went to the cake lying on the floor, the candles burning out and started melting on the cake. They went over to the cake and Stan blew the candles out to stop the melting, and an argument occurred that was about how Eddie was supposed to be the one blowing it. Richie walked over to Eddie, who visibly stared up at him. 

"Hey, Eds. Enjoying your birthday, yet?" Richie asked as Eddie observes his eyes with such intensity that he had to furrow his eyebrows to do so. "I see you've seen my contact lenses." Richie grinned. "They're pretty fucking hard to get used to, and a little uncomfortable. I don't know why I even bought..." he trailed on. 

Eddie looked further down, until it reached his freckles. The freckles that was more visible without his glasses on. The freckles that scattered across his nose and cheeks. The freckles that Eddie simply envied because they could almost make random non-existent constellations that Eddie could perfectly make up. He looked even more attractive close up, Eddie thought. 

His feelings grew substantially, scared that it wasn't a crush anymore.  _Why did he have to be so likeable? So adorable and endearing? So...perfectly imperfect?_ This randomly maddened Eddie. 

"- Eds?" 

He finally stepped out of his trance, "Stop fucking calling me that." Eddie responded.

Richie's grin widened and started pinching his cheeks. "You're so damn cute," 

Before Eddie could slap his hand off, Richie pulled him into a  _very platonic_ hug. Eddie's cheeks reddened, spreading messily along his neck. He felt warm, fuzzy and confused. 

"Happy birthday, Eddie."  

 

* * *

 

_You should take it as a compliment t_ _hat I'm talking to everyone here but you._ _And you should think about the consequence of you touching my hand in a darkened room_

_Age seventeen_

"I'll see you later, Bill." Eddie bid his goodbyes to Bill, who smiled at him and walked off to his class. 

Eddie strode to the washroom on his right, went inside a vacant cubicle and did his business. After this, he sauntered out and stopped when he saw Richie leaning against the corner of the numerous sinks placed in front of him. Richie was examining his hand,  his glasses pulled up to his head. He looked up from the hand and stared at Eddie. 

He tried to remain calm as he ignored the burning gaze of the boy near him. He began washing his hands thoroughly and carefully.  _Tauntingly._ He hears a flush from a cubicle on his far right and a ninth grader comes out. The younger boy noticed the tension between the two older teenagers and immediately sped walk out of the washroom. The soft click of the door indicated that they were finally alone. The room became silent when Eddie closed the sink tap and started wiping his hands. 

But this didn't last, because Richie couldn't wait anymore and grabbed the smaller boy's waist and pressed Eddie's body against the sink. Richie's hand went up to Eddie's face, "You've been avoiding me." He narrowed his eyes, "Why?" 

"I - I just thought that - that nobody else would know about this if we distance ourselves  _a little_ -" He didn't finish because Richie pressed his lips against Eddie's. Eddie let out a sound that made Richie's hands tighten around his waist. Eddie instinctively places his hands into his boyfriend's hair and starts pulling him closer. 

They had been dating since nearly four months ago, and Stan and Beverly found out just a few weeks ago. No one else knew, which was what they both wanted in the meantime, and thankfully, Stan and Beverly hadn't told anybody. Eddie didn't want anymore people knowing about their secret relationship, so he  _attempted_ to distance himself from Richie because they couldn't keep away from each other - literally, not even for an hour without seeing one another. It turned out that Richie liked him back, telling Eddie that he had been waiting for him, he  _always_ had. 

Richie held Eddie's thighs and pulled him up to the sink until he was able to sit down. (Richie had grew taller and taller ever since he turned sixteen. Eddie envied this as his height only reached Richie's shoulder.) His hair was being absentmindedly pulled as he bites back an itching moan that was threatening to come out. He  _loved_ it when Eddie was eager, even though Eddie didn't know that he even was doing what he was doing. Their bodies pressed against one another, noses touching, mouths moving, tongues lightly playing, tasting and teasing.

The bell rang, making Eddie slowly pull away. Richie pressed their foreheads together, panting and eyes closed. Eddie's hands were still hovering over his boyfriend's shoulders, his feet dangling off the sink. "Eds, you know that  _that_ could never work, right?" Richie said.

_What?_

As if reading Eddie's mind, Richie continued. "We were always close and touchy before. They'd never suspect a thing. Unless, we wont be careful and get ourselves caught." 

Understanding better now, Eddie nodded and kissed him one last time before hopping off. "Alright." he grabs his bag and hung it over his shoulder. "But we seriously have to be very careful this time, okay?" 

Richie reassured him and they both walked out and head to their next class together, no hands touching, no hands on shoulders, no nothing. As they reached there, they hastily took a seat next to each other, dropping their bags on the floor and waited for the teacher. 

When their teacher arrived, he told them that they were going to watch a video about something. Something about something. Eddie wasn't listening as the lights closed and the projector TV lights up. Eddie stared straight into nothing, busy thinking about his secret relationship.

Halfway through the video, a familiar hand sneaked up next to his. It intertwined with his perfectly, delicately and softly. His worries went out the window and he eventually relaxed to the touch as he started listening to the topic. 

He didn't care about anything in that moment anymore, because Richie was there and that was enoughfor him to calm down.


End file.
